Matthew Malloy (Earth-14923)
| HistoryText = Matthew and his wife Jules lived in Charleston, South Carolina when the Earth was attacked during the Skrull Invasion. During an argument between the two of them, Matthew witnessed the death of his wife. She was vaporized by one of the energy blasts from a Skrull ship. As he came face to face with a Skrull agent that was about to shoot him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that had been in the area flew over his newly destroyed home and blew the Skrull's head off of his shoulders. A year later, Matthew moved to Newberry where he ran into his former sister-in-law, Alana. Still suffering from the unimaginable trauma he experienced when he witnessed his wife's death, she tried to assure him that even though her sister was gone she still considered him as her brother. Her heartfelt words went unwarranted, with his memories refreshed his emotional breaking point was reached. His mutant abilities manifested and quickly were out of his control. A sudden eruption of energy followed, destroying everything around him. Adding to his grief, this explosion killed Alana. After the incident, Matthew stood in the massive sinkhole he created contemplating what just had happened. He was then approached by a robotic drone with a holographic image of Director Maria Hill, who questioned him if he was responsible for the disaster and if he was a mutant. With his powers manifested and yet uncontrolled, he was once again pushed beyond his emotional limits. Unhinged, Maria could not calm him down. Instead, she sent a strike team to his location only for him to uncontrollably release his power and obliterate everyone in the area. Later on, S.H.I.E.L.D. sent an air strike that obliterated him, Cyclops, and Magik. Using his powers, he returned back to life and teleported to the Jean Grey School. There, Emma Frost confronted him, scaring Matthew and causing him to kill her. X-Man Tempus then used her powers to go back in time and with the help of the Professor X of the past managed to make Malloy's parents never meet, causing him to never have been born and cease to exist in the present and thus saving Scott, Illyana, and Emma from death. | Powers = Matthew Malloy is an Omega Level Mutant with "Omega Level Power" and even stated to be "more than an Omega Level Mutant" by Dr. McCoy. Charles Xavier himself called Malloy "the largest mutant power source Cerebro had ever registered". He was also classified as an Omega Threat by Director Maria Hill. He was compared by Cyclops to Apocalypse, Phoenix, Onslaught, Franklin Richards, Madelyne Pryor, Legion, Magneto, the Scarlet Witch and himself as the Dark Phoenix. He was described to have power of a god, with power over life and death, and time and space. Reality Warping: Matthew has the ability to draw upon an extra-dimensional power source capable of warping reality to his will. He has vast powers. He was described on having the power of a god, with power over life and death, and time and space. He has demonstrated the following: *'Telekinesis:' Matthew is an immensely powerful telekinesis, shown when he destroyed the S.H.I.E.L.D airship. *'Telepathy:' Matthew can read minds, block psychic waves, and see through illusions. *'Energy Generation:' Matthew is able to manipulate and generate various forms of energy allowing him to warp the environment around him, creating destructive explosions, or erase beings out of existence. *'Matter Manipulation:' Matthew can manipulate, transmute, and alter matter on an infinite level. *'Teleportation:' Matthew can teleport himself or other to vast locations. *'Resurrection:' Matthew was capable of bringing himself back from death. *'Space-Time Manipulation:' Matthew has demonstrated the ability to easily manipulate the space-time continuum at will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Extreme emotion causes Malloy to unleash his power unintentionally and often with devastating results. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links }} Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Beyond Omega Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered)